vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Total Eclipse of the Heart/Transcript
AT WHITMORE COLLEGE Katherine is sitting on a bench, writing on a diary. ::Katherine: (voiceover) Dear Diary, I love my life. (shot of Katherine waking up in the dorm) Seriously, becoming Elena Gilbert is the best thing that has ever happened to me. (She puts on clothes and looks at herself in the mirror.) I finally have everything I ever wanted. (She puts on makeup) I'm young, healthy, gorgeous. Everyone loves me, (shot of Katherine back on the bench) but best of all, I'm a vampire again, (she pulls out her phone and looks at a picture of Elena and Damon) so rest in peace, Elena. Thanks for giving me the perfect life, (She erases the picture and another one pops up) and now that I've corrected the single worst decision you ever made,(she deletes the second picture as well) falling in love with Damon Salvatore, (She keeps deleting pictures of Elena and Damon) I'm gonna win back the one thing I've always wanted. (She comes across a picture of Elena and Stefan and she sets it as the phone's background.) TITLE CARD AT WHITMORE COLLEGE (Caroline walks into a classroom, followed by Katherine and Bonnie.) ::Caroline: So we all agree? No more moping about life's little failures and no more dabbling the dark arts of boyfriends past. This is a fresh start. (She turns around to face them.) ::Katherine: Couldn't agree more. I happen to love fresh starts. ::Bonnie: Um, I haven't been moping or dabbling. (They sit.) ::Caroline: No one likes a bragger, Bonnie. (There's an empty seat between Bonnie and a girl in her class. The girl had her purse on the seat and Bonnie talked to her.) ::Bonnie: Hey, do you mind if I share? (The girl, without even looking at Bonnie, throws her own purse on the floor in an "I-don't-care" attitude.) ::Bonnie: (sarcastically) Great. Thanks. Appreciate it. ::Caroline: Today is the dawning of a new era. This is stage one of our metamorphosis into the land of the brave, the free, and the single. ::Katherine: Bonnie's not single. ::Caroline: Bonnie's best friends are single, which makes her single adjacent. So she can be our wingwoman. (She pulls out a flyer and gives it to Katherine.) ::Katherine: '' 'Whitmore's Annual Bitter Ball, a night to celebrate broken hearts, jilted lovers, and bitter singles.' '' This is our fresh start? ::Caroline: No. This is our purge, our cleanse. This is where we rid ourselves from the baggage better known as our tragic and mortifying first semester. ::Katherine: I'll drink to that. (As Caroline keeps taking in the background, Bonnie notices the girl next to her playing with her pen, twirling it on the seat's desk. But then, she keeps twirling it... by hovering her hand over it without touching it. Bonnie opens her eyes and mouth in surprise.) ::Caroline: Bonnie! (The girl looks at Bonnie and sees that Bonnie has seen her and she slams her hand on the pen, stopping it. Katherine gently hits Bonnie with her elbow to get her attention.) ::Caroline: Bonnie, you in? ::Bonnie: Yeah. Yeah. Sounds like fun. SALVATORE MANSION (Stefan approaches Damon's car in front of the house's entrance that had been crashed into a plant pot. He notices that there's blood on the car's trunk door. He opens the trunk and finds Aaron's body in it. He closes the trunk and walks inside. Damon is drunk on the couch. There's broken glass everywhere from drinking from the night before.) ::Damon: Hey. Sorry about the mess. I had some company and things got a little out of hand. (He tries to sit up.) ::Stefan: You want to tell me what the hell's going on out in the driveway? ::Damon: Ah. I let Enzo drive last night. He's a little out of practice. (He stands up.) Almost ended up in the damn foyer. ::Stefan: Huh. (He stares at Damon.) ::Damon: Oh. You mean Aaron. ::Stefan: Yeah. ::Damon: Yeah. Well, last night, we hunted him down, and I ripped his throat out. Yeah. I just figured it's time to shove the last branch of the Whitmore family tree into the... wood chipper. (He drinks from a bottle.) ::Stefan: So Elena breaks up with you, and your first instinct is to go in a killing spree? Could you be any more predictable? (Enzo walks in.) ::Enzo: It was my idea if it makes you feel any better. (He offers his hand to Stefan.) Enzo. Remember? We met when-- ::Stefan: (cutting him off) When you were trying to tear Damon's head off. Yeah. I remember. (He turns to face Damon.) So, what, you guys are old pals again, murder buddies, is that it? ::Damon: Oh, you know how it goes. I mean, I left him for dead, he tried to kill me, we worked things out. You spend 5 years with someone in a dungeon, you have a pretty unbreakable bond. (He gives Enzo the bottle over Stefan's shoulder.) ::Enzo: Say, you haven't heard from Dr. Wes Maxfield by any chance? (Stefan turns around to face him.) Bloke's next on the Augustine hit list, and he's a slippery little devil. ::Stefan: (Turning around againg to face Damon.) Is that the plan? Kill off Augustine and then go back to your sadistic, psychotic old self? ::Damon: I happen to like my old sadistic self, Stefan. In fact, I miss that guy. That guy was dumb enough to try and change himself to get a girl. ::Stefan: Hmm. ::Damon: So, get another hobby, brother, because I'm not in the mood to be saved. ::Enzo: What do you say? Shall we get you a new hobby? Golf..., scrapbooking? ::Damon: Scrapbooking. ::Stefan: Come on, Damon. You're better than this. ::Damon: On the contrary, brother. I'm better 'like' this. (Stefan leaves.) WHITMORE COLLEGE Katherine is walking around campus. ::Katherine: (on the phone) Hey, Stefan. Um, it's me. I was just, uh, wondering-- I mean, I know things are kind of crazy and you're probably busy, but maybe you might want to come to campus and we can get a drink or, I don't know, talk. ::Matt: (back at Mystic Grill) So you're trying to get back with Stefan? ::Katherine: I didn't ask you to editorialize. I asked you if that was something Elena would say. ::Matt: Yeah, I guess. (Nadia takes the phone from Matt.) ::Nadia: (compelling him) Walk away and forget this conversation. (On the phone, to Katherine) Are you happy? Can I leave now? ::Katherine: No. Stay close. Matt is my Elena Gilbert cheat sheet. I didn't go through all the drama of taking over this body so that I could be outed because I didn't know Bonnie's middle name, which is Sheila by the way. ::Nadia: You promised we would spend some time together. How long do you expect me to sit around the Mystic Grill like some sad, lonely bar fly? ::Katherine: Oh, please. Don't pretend that baby-sitting Matty Blue Eyes is some sort of hardship. I mean, didn't you lure him into your bed in Prague? ::Nadia: I didn't lure him, and I wasn't compelling him to forget everything. He's not a puppet. ::Katherine: Ah. Ok. I get it. You like him. That's adorable. ::Nadia: Ok. I'm hanging up now. (She hangs up.) AT AN ABANDONED BUILDING (Dr. Wes Maxfield enters a room which he had turned into his new lab.) ::Wes: Hello. How are you holding up? (We see a guy tied up to a spring box part of a bed) ::Guy: What's going on? Who are you? ::Wes: My name is Dr. Wes Maxfield, and you're Joey, right? I saw your name stitched on your work shirt when I grabbed you. (He looks at his face pointing a flashlight at him. Joey flinches and closes his eyes.) Apologies, but I never managed to make proper acquaintance of the janitorial staff before the hospital lost its funding. It's depressing, isn't it? The economy is no friend to medicine. ::Joey: What do you want from me? I don't have any money. ::Wes: Ironically, Joey, neither do I. (He gets an IV bag ready.) ::Joey: What did you do to me? Why am I so hungry? ::Wes: Well, in simple terms, I turned you into a vampire. Now, I'm gonna condition you to feed on other vampires instead of humans. ::Joey: What? You're what? ::Wes: Would you believe that I've already done it once? Now all I have to do is replicate it. Research is just money and time. I've got time. I'll find money. ::Woman: (out of view) Perhaps I can help you with that. (Wes grabs a scalpel from his tray and turns around to see who is talking.) ::Wes: Who the hell are you? ::Woman: I'm judging your crappy lab. ::Wes: Still didn't catch your name. ::Woman: Sloan, and I'm here to help you, so you can lose the arrogance. I'm here to offer your new funding for your research. ::Wes: What do you know about my research? ::Sloan: I've been tracking your Augustine experiments for months. So in return for money and protection, I have some blood I want you to analyze. ::Wes: Sorry, but I'm done getting into bed with mysterious benefactors, and I don't need your protection. ::Sloan: I beg to differ. (She puts a bag on a table next to them. Wes looks through it.) ::Wes: This is Aaron's bag. (He pulls out a syringe out of it.) Where'd you get this? ::Sloan: I hate to be the one to tell you this, but Aaron Whitmore's car was found abandoned in the middle of the road last night. ::Wes: (he turns away) No. ::Sloan: No one has seen or heard from him. ::Wes: He's dead, isn't he? ::Sloan: My guess is, yes, he's dead, and more to the point, you're next. SALVATORE MANSION -- BASEMENT ::Enzo: So, once we've finished off this Augustine mess, what do you say we do a road trip? I was thinking South America, Cape Horn. Sailed pas but never stopped over. ::Damon: I'm not thinking that far ahead. (Damon opens the door to one of the cells they have in the basement. Enzo walks in followed by Damon.) Rise and shine, Dianne! How's our favorite head of Whitmore security? (We can see Dianne Freeman on the floor against the wall with cuts on her bloddy wrists.) ::Enzo: Oh, that's ironic, isn't it? You know, since we broke in and kidnapped you from your office. ::Dianne: Let me go, please. (She's clearly weak.) I have two kids. ::Enzo: A mother. Ah. Interesting. Well, then you can imagine how heartbreaking it would be to learn that your child committed suicide, especially when said child was actually murdered by a vampire, a murder covered up by you. ::Dianne: I didn't do any such thing. (Enzo looks at Damon.) ::Damon: Now, Dianne, tell the truth. (He squats in front of Dianne to compel her.) Did you cover up a vampire attack on campus by forging a suicide note or two? ::Dianne: Yes. ::Enzo: Ah. Looks like the vervain is officially out of her system. ::Damon: Now I want you to tell me exactly where I can find Dr. Wes Maxfield. ::Dianne: I have no idea. I haven't heard from him in days. ::Damon: Well, that's a shame, Dianne, because that makes you a dead end. ::Enzo: Well, technically. (He super-speeds towards Dianne and snaps her neck.) Now she's a dead end. ::Damon: (standing up) Onto the next. IN THE WOODS (Stefan walks in on Enzo digging a grave.) ::Stefan: I see Damon's got you on shallow grave duty. ::Enzo: Be a mate. Grab a shovel. (continues to dig) ::Stefan: I'll pass. Buried enough skeletons out here. ::Enzo: (stops digging and faces Stefan) I'm sensing a metaphor. ::Stefan: I think you need to find yourself a new best friend. Damon's in a bad place right now, and you're not really making things better. I know you just got out of captivity and you're looking to blow off a boatload of steam, which is fine. Just... do me a favor. Leave my brother out of it. ::Enzo: He mentioned you were a bit of a do-gooder. ::Steafan: Yeah. You know what makes somebody walk a straight line? When they have no choice but to be the balance for somebody who's about to fall off the edge. ::Enzo: Ah, but it's so much more fun when you can just commit to the leap. You're welcome to join in on the fun. (he offers Stefan a shovel) Looks like you could use it. (Stefan grabs the shovel.) Good man. (Stefan grabs the shovel and using super-speed hits Enzo on his legs knocking him down. He tries to get up, but Stefan kicks him on the chest pushing him down on the floor again.) ::Stefan: Why don't you be a mate, huh? (he puts the end of the wooden handle on Enzo's chest, but doesn't pierce him) Get in my car, start driving and don't look back. (Enzo smiles and grabs the handle and pierces his own chest with it and he doesn't even flinch. Stefan looks in disbelief.) ::Enzo: You think that hurts? I'm curious, Stefan. What do you think you can possibly do to me that hasn't been done a hundred times before? Go on. Give it your best shot. (Stefan pulls out the shovel and turns it around, placing the shovel metal part on Enzo's neck.) ::Stefan: What I do to you, Enzo, will be final. You got it? Be sure I never see you again. (He takes the shovel, throws it and walks away.) WHITMORE COLLEGE - DORMS (Katherine is sitting on her bed going looking at her contact list on her phone. She wants to press on Stefan's name but hesitates. Caroline walks in.) ::Katherine: Good! You're back! I need your help. (She picks two different pairs of earrings from her dresser and shows them to Caroline.) Diamond or dangly? ::Caroline: Since when does Elena Gilbert accessorize? ::Katherine: (trying to find an excuse) Since she's being conned to go to the Bitter Ball with her best friend Susie Sunshine. (She turns around to look at herself in the mirror while removing her earrings.) ::Caroline: Look. You're not fooling anyone. I know that you're faking it. ::Katherine: (obviously worried) Faking? In what? ::Caroline: Please. It is so obvious. (Katherine turns around to face Caroline) I appreciate it, I do, but you know I'm on edge because of the whole Tyler-Klaus thing, so you are pretending that breaking up with Damon was no big deal. (Katherine looks relieved.) ::Katherine: (pretending Caroline is right) Caroline Forbes, how do you always see right through me? ::Caroline: Look, Elena. You don't have to pretend with me, (they sit on the bed) and if you don't want to go tonight, it's all good. I can be bitter, party of one. (Katherine's cell phone starts to vibrate. She looks at it and it's Stefan. She grabs it but doesn't answer yet.) ::Katherine: Do you think Stefan would want to come? (She answer the phone before Caroline can answer.) Hey! I was--heh--just about to call you. ::Stefan: Hey. Listen. I need to talk to you, but I didn't want to do it over the phone. ::Katherine: What's wrong? ::Stefan: Let's just say it involves Enzo. ::Katherine: (trying to remember who Enzo is) Oh. Enzo. Uh... Ok. Then maybe we should meet in person. Actually, Caroline's dragging us to this Whitmore thing for lonely hearts. I think you should come. ::Stefan: Yeah. No, thanks. I already did the college thing. Twice actually. ::Katherine: Please. If it's bad, then I'll owe you a fun time. (Caroline looks suspicious of Katherine.) MYSTIC GRILL (Nadia is sitting at the bar looking at her cell phone. She's got a text from "Elena" that reads "Who the hell is Enzo?" She looks around and Tyler walks into Mystic Grill.) ::Tyler: Give me whatever will obliterate the memory of Caroline. ::Matt: I thought you said you weren't drinking today. ::Tyler: No. I said I wasn't drinking alone today. (He looks to his left and sees Nadia. He smiles at Matt.) She's new. ::Matt: Whatever you're thinking, unthink it. That's Katherine's daughter, and the psycho doesn't fall far from the tree. ::Nadia: I can hear you, you know? ::Matt: You locked me in a safe and buried me alive. ::Nadia: I'm sorry, but I was trying to save my mother's life, and I failed, so if you don't mind, I'd like to sit here and grieve in peace. ::Tyler: (to Nadia) You want a shot? (Nadia looks at him unamused.) I want a shot. Let's do shots. ::Matt: What? ::Tyler: Well, you heard her. She's sorry, her mom's dead. Let's do shots. ::Matt: It's your funeral. (Tyler smiles, looks at Nadia who smiles back. On the next shot, Matt is pouring shots.) ::Tyler: My mom was so afraid I'd flunk the eighth grade and embarrass her, she actually wrote an entire English paper for me. ::Nadia: Oh! Oh. My mother was so desperate for companionship, she compelled an entire town to be her friend. ::Tyler: Ooh. ::Matt: Ha, ha, ha! ::Tyler: (nodding as if Nadia won the mother-comparison contest) Cheers! (They clink their shot glasses and drink.) ::Matt: My mom hooked up with you. ::Nadia: Oh, my God. Seriously? ::Matt & Tyler: Afraid so. ::Nadia: Drink, both of you. ::Tyler: Wow! Kind of forgot about that one. (Matt pours more shots.) ::Tyler: Up top! ::Nadia: Whoo-hoo! Whoo! ::Tyler: Ahh. I have to pee. ::Nadia: Hybrids pee? ::Matt: There's got to be a fire hydrant joke in there somewhere. ::Tyler: Hilarious. (they laugh) ::Matt: I thought that was funny. ::Tyler: (as he leaves) Pour another round. (After Tyler leaves, Nadia compels Matt.) ::Nadia: Who's Enzo? ::Matt: I don't know. I've never met him. ::Nadia: But you've heard of him. (Tyler, with his super-hearing, can hear the conversation between Nadia and Matt. He turns around to look at them.) ::Matt: He's Damon's buddy from Augustine. They were cellmates for 5 years. I think he's free or something. ::Nadia: Thank you. Forget everything I've said since Tyler left. (They clink their shot glasses and drink. Tyler leaves knowing something's up.) WHITMORE COLLEGE -- DORMS ::Jeremy: So, we're going to a dance, but we can't show up together because you can't bring a date? ::Bonnie: I told you it was weird. ::Jeremy: Better idea. Let's get another hotel room instead. ::Bonnie: Caroline would kill me. ::Jeremy: Bonnie, we're happy. Can't we just act like it? ::Bonnie: You know what? You're right. I am happy. (They kiss.) ::Damon: It's like driving past a car crash except you 'want' to look away. ::Bonnie: What are you doing here? ::Damon: I tutor some kids in calculus. You know, I like giving back, be a good role model. Kidding! I'm here to kidnap your boyfriend. ::Jeremy: You're not funny. (to Bonnie) Let's get out of here. ::Damon: (pushing Jeremy back) You're not going anywhere, buddy. ::Bonnie: Let go of him. ::Damon: Or what? You'll glare at me to death? You don't have your little magic wand to back you up anymore, Bon-Bon. ::Jeremy: Hey! ::Damon: Ooh! ::Jeremy: Hey! Leave her alone. ::Damon: Relax. I'm here for you, not her, you idiot. Keep up. Anyway, I have this hit list, and I can't find my last target so basically, I need a witch. ::Bonnie: Ok. Well, you just said it. I can't do magic anymore, so go away. ::Damon: Grams ran occult studies. I'm sure we could throw a rock and hit a witch around here. So listen. Take this-- this is Wes' blood. My buddy Enzo kept this as a souvenir. Now this should jump-start a locator spell. Tick-tock. ::Jeremy: Are you deaf? She is not helping you. You're not gonna hurt me. Elena would-- ::Damon: Elena would what? Hurt me, dump me? Been there, done that, wrote the country song. ::Bonny: Kill you. She would kill you. ::Damon: Cool. And then me and all her doppelgängers could start a baseball team on the Other Side. (Enzo walks in.) ::Enzo: What have I missed? She denied your request yet? Can we get on to the fun bit? ::Bonnie: Who the hell are you? ::Enzo: I'm the one who gets people to do things they don't want to do. (Enzo grabs Jeremy by the head and starts to squeeze it.) ::Bonnie: Stop! Stop! (He lets go of Jeremy) Ok. Fine. I'll help! WHITMORE BITTER BALL (Katherine walks by the corsage's table and grabs one.) ::Katherine: Dead corsage? ::Caroline: (grabbing the corsage from Katherine's hands) Thank you. (The girl attending the corsage starts putting it on Caroline's wrist while Katherine starts to walk away and looks at her phone. She read a reply from Nadia that reads "Enzo is Damon's Augustine cell mate. Dangerous." She walks down the stairs and Stefan meets her at the end of them.) ::Stefan: Hey. ::Katherine: Hey! You made it. ::Stefan: I did. So, who thinks up these things? ::Katherine: Lonely single people. ::Stefan: Ah. ::Katherine: Come on. (She leads Stefan to the dance floor and start dancing.) See? As promised, fun. ::Stefan: You seem good. ::Katherine: I got the same reaction from Caroline like I'm not allowed to smile or something. ::Stefan: Did I say that? ::Katherine: No, but I see your look. ::Stefan: Oh, I have a look? ::Katherine: Yeah. That look. ::Stefan: Hmm. ::Katherine: I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me. I'm great, actually. I'm the only non-bitter person at this Bitter Ball. (Caroline walks down the stairs and sees Katherine dancing with Stefan.) ::Stefan: Hmm. Elena, listen. I need to talk to you about something. Damon--he got himself into some bad stuff. ::Katherine: Yeah. Well, it's what Damon does. If he gets the tiniest bit hurt, he lashes out. He doesn't think, he doesn't try. He just acts, and for the longest time, I tried to fix him. I'd try to change him but I think he ended up changing me, and I'm not sure that I like the person that I've become. I mean, do you? ::Stefan: Do I what? ::Katherine: Do you like who I am, or do you miss who I was? ::Stefan: (sighs) Elena, I-- ::Katherine: Let's change the subject. What did you want to tell me? What did Enzo and Damon do now? ::Stefan: You know what? Could we talk about it later? Is that ok? ::Katherine: It's fine by me. ::Stefan: Ok. ::Caroline: Hey! ::Stefan: Hey. ::Caroline: Do you mind if I borrow her for a minute? She promised me that she'd join me at the shredding station. ::Stefan: Sure. Yeah, no. She's all yours. ::Caroline: Thanks! ::Katherine: Shredding station? (They both walk away.) MYSTIC GRILL ::Matt: Nadia's not compelling me. ::Tyler: Really? Where the hell's your vervain? ::Matt: Right here. (He shows up his wrist up for Tyler to see but he realizes his bracelet is gone.) ::Tyler: You see? She swiped it and probably compelled you not to notice. ::Matt: Why would Nadia be compelling me? ::Tyler: I have no idea. Is there any vervain here? ::Matt: Yeah. Sheriff Forbes makes me put it in the coffee. (Tyler looks back and sees Nadia.) ::Tyler: Drink some, now. WHITMORE BITTER BALL (Caroline and Katherine arrive at the shredding station at the party.) ::Caroline: Did you bring anything to shred? ::Katherine: No because I didn't realize people still printed photos. (Caroline grabs two pictures of herself with Tyler and shreds them.) ::Katherine: (looking like she's in a rush) Ok. Do you feel cleansed? ::Caroline: Almost. (Caroline pulls out the drawing Klaus made of her.) ::Katherine: Tyler drew you a horse? ::Caroline: No. Klaus did. (Caroline shreds the drawing.) ::Katherine: Wow! Clean sweep. ::Caroline: Yes. I am making a decision. These relationships are over. ::Katherine: Over. ::Caroline: And I'm not going to change my mind just because I'm feeling bored or nostalgic or lonely. ::Katherine: Wait. Are you doing that thing where you're talking about yourself but you're really talking about me? ::Caroline: I'm just saying that you've been through a lot lately, and your emotions are all over the place. So are Stefan's. I think that making yourself so available could maybe be confusing things. ::Katherine: Do you think that I'm leading him on? ::Caroline: No. I didn't say that. I just--I--ugh. Just forget it. Just--just forget everything I said. : Katherine: Ok. (She walks away.) (MEANWHILE: After Enzo left with Jeremy, Bonnie and Damon join the rest of the group at the Bitter Ball.) : Damon'' (walking down the stairs): Ahh! It just makes me so happy I'm not 19 and stupid. All right, Bonnie. Where's your little witch friend? : '''Bonnie' (looking around the room, she spots the girl who was doing spinning her pen in class): Liv Parker. She's in one of my classes and she's not my friend. I looked her up, found out she works events catering. This is a total shot in the dark. : Damon: '''Well, I'm feeling lucky. ''(Elsewhere, Caroline spots Stefan standing by himself.) '' : '''Caroline: (approaching Stefan) Hey. : Stefan: 'Hey. : '''Caroline: '''Come on. You can be bitter with me. : '''Stefan: '''Oh. No. No. No. You are the second person that I didn't come here to dance with. : '''Caroline: '''Okay. Then what are you not telling Elena? : '''Stefan: '''Way to eavesdrop, Caroline. : '''Caroline: '''You came to a dance of your own free will. Something is up. : '''Stefan: '''Okay. Fine. Damon fell off the deep end. : '''Caroline: '''Uh. What do you mean exactly by 'deep end?' : '''Stefan: '''For starters, he killed Elena's friend, Aaron. : '''Caroline: '''He-- what? : '''Stefan: '''Yeah and I came here to tell her, but we were dancing.. she seemed so happy and I just couldn't... : '''Caroline: '''You think if you tell her what he did that she'll give up on him forever? : '''Stefan: '''Yeah. I know she will. And I don't think I can pull Damon back from that. I mean, I've seen Damon at his worst, Caroline, and I actually think he enjoys the way it makes him feel. It's like the more pain he can cause, the more reasons there are for people to hate him. He wants to confirm everyone's lowest expectations of him and I just honestly don't know how to fight that side of him. ''(Damon has been listening in on Caroline and Stefan's conversation) : '''Damon (interrupting them): Why all the dramatics, brother? : Stefan: '''What are you doing here? : '''Caroline: Bonnie, what's going on? : Damon: '''Oh, don't worry. I'm not her date. We're not going to break any Bitter Ball rules. : '''Stefan: '''How about you just answer the damn question? : '''Damon: '''Well, Bonnie is going to find me a witch to do a locator spell on the elusive Dr. Wes Maxfield. She's going to find him, I'm going to kill him. Bon-Bon, should I tell them? : '''Bonnie: '''Enzo has Jeremy. If I don't get a witch to find Wes by midnight, he'll kill him. ''(Damon sarcastically cuts his throat with a hand signal. Bonnie passes her phone over to Stefan, showing an image sent of Jeremy tied up somewhere. Suddenly, Katherine appears behind Stefan. He shows her the image on the phone. After doing a fake cry face, she turns around and rolls her eyes.) '' : '''Katherine (on the phone with Nadia): ''Hypothetical Question: If Jeremy Gilbert's life was hanging by a thread, could I credibly just let him die? Because his death would be really convenient for me. : '''Nadia: '''Are you seriously making a pros and cons list? : '''Katherine: '''Are there any cons? Because I've only listed pros. : '''Nadia: '''Katherine! : '''Katherine: '''I'm just saying. His death would earn me a lot of tenderness and sympathy from Stefan. : '''Nadia: '''If Jeremy is in danger, Elena would do everything in her power to save his life. You know that. : '''Katherine: '''But Stefan is here! We were dancing. It was good! And I think he was even flirting with me, which is very naughty, even for him. : '''Nadia: '''Listen. If you don't start acting like you care, they WILL figure out you're not Elena. : '''Katherine: '''So. If I happen to know exactly where he is, I'm supposed to go and put my life in danger to save that little rug rat's life? : '''Nadia: '''Do you know where he is? : '''Katherine: '''He's at that hideous Whitmore house. I recognize it from the picture. Apparently, I'm the only one who's been to a Whitmore tea-party. : '''Nadia: '''Save him. Now! : '''Katherine: '''Okay. Fine, but in the meantime, I'm going to need you to find out from Matt if Caroline has feelings for Stefan. Because she's really starting to grate. I need to know what I'm up against. ''(Nadia and Katherine end their conversation just in time for Matt to come outside and meet Nadia) : Matt: '''Who keeps calling you? : '''Nadia (compelling Matt to answer her questions): Does Caroline have feelings for Stefan? : Matt: 'Caroline? I have no idea. : '''Nadia: '''Think. Has Elena ever been worried that Caroline might steal Stefan away? Have they ever fought about him? : '''Matt: '''Not that I know of. : '''Nadia: '''So. You think Elena can win Stefan back? : '''Matt: '''Why are you asking me about Elena? : '''Nadia: '''Forget we had this conversation. ''(Nadia speeds away. Tyler then comes out to talk to Matt) : '''Tyler: So. Was I right? : Matt: '''Ty, you're not going to believe what I'm about to tell you. ''(Before he can tell Tyler his theory, Nadia comes from behind and snaps Tyler's neck) '' : '''Nadia: '''You're not going to tell him anything. AT THE BITTER BALL : '''Stefan (to Katherine): ''You okay? : '''Katherine '(fake crying): ''I just can't lose Jeremy again. Stefan please, help me save him. ''(Katherine goes to embrace Stefan, he consoles her by patting her on the back) '' ''(BACK ROOM: Bonnie confronts the witch) : Bonnie: 'Hey. : '''Liv: '''This room is off-limits. : '''Bonnie: Look, u'nder normal circumstances, I'd probably try to warm up to you, be your friend, or something, but I'm kind of under a time crunch, and I need your help. : '''Liv: '''Am I supposed to know you? : '''Bonnie: '''We're in sociology together. I'm Bonnie. My grams, Sheila Bennett, use to teach here, occult studies. : '''Liv: '''Never heard of it. Or her... So.. : '''Bonnie: '''I know you're a witch. I saw you spin that pen this morning. : '''Liv: '''I have no idea what you're talking about. : '''Bonnie: '''You don't have to be scared. I used to be one too. : '''Liv: Yeah. '''No. Try the campus Coven Club or something. : '''Bonnie: ''(grabbing her by the arm)'' 'I really need your help. : '''Liv: '''Even if I wanted to help, I couldn't. I don't know what I'm doing. I'm just some freak, okay? Now leave me alone. ''(Liv goes to leave the room, but Caroline retracts her fangs and scares her.) : 'Liv: '''Oh, my God! What the hell are you? : '''Caroline: '''You're going to help my friend. Do I need to say it slower? ''(Liv, Caroline and Bonnie have a map laying out on the table. They are attempting to do the locator spell.) : '''Liv: '''Vampires are real. Okay. That makes sense. Actually, that makes no sense. : '''Bonnie: Concentrate. Forget about the vampires. Focus on tapping into your power, listen to the sound of your heart beating, the sound of your lungs filling with air. : Damon: '''How long is this going to take? : '''Caroline: For a newbie witch to learn a complicated spell under massive stress? I have no idea. Bonnie? : Bonnie: Repeat after me: Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Sequitas Sanguinem. : Liv: '''Wait. What? : '''Bonnie: Just relax. (Bonnie starts repeating the spell again, with Liv following after her. She then hands her the towel with Wes's blood on it) : Bonnie: Now keep your eyes closed and use the blood to find Wes. : Liv: '''I have no idea what he looks like. : '''Bonnie: You don't have to. : Liv: Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Sequitas Sanguinem. (a breeze picks up in the room) (As she continues on with the spell, candles ignite behind her and electricity pops out of the light and power outlets. A candelabra falls from the roof.) : Damon: '''Is that a good sign? : '''Liv'' (getting up to leave): I can't do this. : '''Bonnie:' Just concentrate. Try again! : Liv: 'I can't do this! Don't you get it? I've done horrible things. I've set buildings on fire, I've hurt people. I can't control any of it. ''(Suddenly, the phone rings. Damon picks it up.) : 'Damon: '''Witchy hotline. How may I help you? Damon speaking. : '''Enzo: '''What's taking so long? : '''Damon: '''They seem to have lost motivation. Maybe you can inspire them. : '''Enzo: '''With pleasure. ''(Damon puts the phone on speaker, to let everyone hear him.) '' : '''Enzo: '''Let them know that Jeremy will be dead very soon. : '''Damon: '''Thank you. ''(Damon hangs up the phone.) : '''Caroline: What are you doing? Damon, call him back right and you tell him to stop. (Damon looks on, completely unfazed by Caroline's pleading.) : Caroline: 'Damon! CALL HIM BACK. : '''Damon: '''Just so you know, cooperation's not optional. AT THE WHITMORE HOUSE ''(Enzo has Jeremy stashed away at the Whitmore house. After hanging up with Damon, he's standing at a fireplace with a hot poker in his hands.) : '''Enzo: '''Damon tells me your sweetheart hasn't come through on your behalf. : '''Jeremy: '''What are you going to do? I'm sure killing me would really inspire her. : '''Enzo ''(laughing): You know, you're right. She'll think I'm just some cliche murderer. I really like to make a good impression, you know? ''(Jeremy, who is still tied up, tries to shake the binds on his hands loose, but he's unsuccessful) : Jeremy: Oh, my God. You don't have to do this. : Enzo: ''' You see, that's the thing about threats. If there's no follow-through, no one takes you seriously. (Enzo pulls out a plastic bag. He wraps it around Jeremy's face.) : '''Enzo: Sorry to make this about me. (Jeremy fights Enzo violently until he can no longer breathe) : Enzo: '''Uhh. See? Wasn't so bad. ''(MEANWHILE: Bonnie continues trying to coach Liv into completing the locator spell) '' : '''Bonnie: I've done bad things too. Okay. Okay. I've broken windows; I've set more fires than I can count. : Liv: '''Is that supposed to make me feel better? : '''Bonnie: I'm saying I learned how to control it. I can teach you the same thing. (Bonnie takes out her phone and pulls up a picture of Jeremy.) : Bonnie (showing Liv Jeremy's picture): ''This is Jeremy. : '''Liv: '''He's cute. : '''Bonnie:' Yeah. He is and his life is literally in your hands. : Liv: '''Okay, but if I go all Carrie and burn the school down, it's on you. : '''Bonnie: Okay. (MEANWHILE: Enzo stops pressing the plastic bag against Jeremy's head. As he falls to the ground, Katherine and Stefan find the room in which Enzo has been with Jeremy. They storm into the room. Stefan pins Enzo against the wall while Katherine goes to revive Jeremy.) '' : '''Katherine' (pulling the plastic bag away from his face): Jeremy! (She bends down to check for a pulse.) : Katherine: 'Damn it, Jeremy! ''(Katherine pretends to pinch his nose to do CPR) : '''Katherine (visibly grossed out): Eww. : Stefan (to Enzo): You should've left when I told you to. (Enzo fights back, managing to change positions with Stefan -- pinning him against the wall) : Enzo: 'Did I give you the impression that I was taking orders from you? My bad. ''(Stefan headbutts him) : 'Katherine ' (continuing to pretend to revive Jeremy): Come on! (Meanwhile, Stefan throws Enzo across the room) : 'Katherine: ' Come on. Wake up, Jeremy! (Katherine starts beating Jeremy against the chest. Stefan tries to stake Enzo, but he kicks him right before he can. Meanwhile, Katherine continues to hit Jeremy until suddenly, he wakes up) : '''Katherine (looking visibly disappointed): Ugh. Thank God. (Enzo throws a stake, hitting Katherine with it.) : Katherine: 'Stefan. Help me. ''(They pull the stake out of her back) '' : '''Enzo ' (looking over, seeing Damon has entered the room): You missed all the fun. : '''Damon: The spell worked. Wes is in Richmond. : Enzo: ' Brilliant. I'll drive. ''(Enzo pats Stefan on the back and goes to leave with Damon) : '''Stefan: Hey, Damon. Don't bother coming back. (Damon looks visibly affected by Stefan's words. Katherine looks shocked. Damon turns away from them.) : Damon: I wasn't planning on it. (Katherine shakes her head, disgusted by Damon, before breaking into a smile that he is finally out of the way.) OUTSIDE THE MYSTIC GRILL (Tyler wakes up in the parking lot behind Mystic Grill, in pain after having his neck snapped by Nadia) : Tyler: 'What happened? Where's Nadia? : '''Matt: '''Sorry. Slight misunderstanding. : '''Tyler: '''She snapped my neck. What the hell kind of misunderstanding is that? : '''Matt: '''You were right. She was compelling me, but only because she wanted to talk about Katherine and she knew I was pissed at her. I guess they didn't really settle their mother/daughter issues before she died. : '''Tyler: '''She wanted to talk about Katherine? : '''Matt: '''Yeah. She knew you would go after her if you knew she was frying my mind. I guess she's got that whole 'stone cold' survival thing going on? Like mother, like daughter. : '''Tyler: '''A little friendly advice: stay the hell away from her. : '''Matt: '''Yep. I plan on it. : '''Matt: '''You call me if she gives you any more hassle. ''(As Tyler leaves, Matt breathes a sigh of relief, before getting in a car with Nadia) '' : '''Matt: '''I took care of it. : '''Nadia: '''If he follows us, I'll kill you both. : '''Matt: '''I said I took care of it. Earlier on the phone, you weren't talking to Elena. You were talking to someone who needed information. : '''Nadia: '''Do yourself a favor and stop asking questions. : '''Matt: '''Your boyfriend once planted himself inside my brain. That's how you were planning on saving Katherine. She didn't die, did she? She jumped inside Elena. ''(Nadia gives angry and grips Matt's neck tightly.) : 'Nadia: '''The only thing easier than breaking your neck is taking off your magic life ring. Do you understand? : '''Matt: '''Yeah. What are you going to do with me? : '''Nadia: '''I haven't decided yet. First, we need to get the vervain out of your system and then, we'll see. ''(Nadia releases Matt's neck and starts driving) DR. MAXFIELD'S MAKESHIFT LAB (After the locator spell was successful, Enzo and Damon arrive at the location the spell said Wes would be.) : 'Enzo: '''So, what do you say? Paper, scissors, stone for who gets to give Dr. Frankenstein his fatal blow? : '''Damon: '''Nah. He's all yours. : '''Enzo: '''Now don't tell me you're having second thoughts about leaving home. : '''Damon: '''I was there for Elena. We're done. No reason to go back. : '''Enzo: '''What about your brother? : '''Damon: '''You saw his face. I know that look. He's done with me, too. ''(Damon and Enzo enter a room where a group of Travelers are waiting for them. They start chanting.) : '''Travelers: Evhas elebuk estupay. Evhas elebuk estupay. : Damon'' '(to the group): And you are? (Wes is behind him) : '''Wes: '''My backup. : '''Travelers: Evas Elabuk Estupey. Evas Elabuk Estupey! : Damon: '''You've gotta be kidding me. ''(As they continue chanting, both Enzo and Damon fall to the ground in pain.) '' : '''Enzo (to Damon): What is this? Agh! More witches? : Damon: 'Close. Travelers. ''(Suddenly, Wes pulls out a vial and injects Damon with it in the neck) : 'Wes: '''Good luck making new friends, Damon. WHITMORE COLLEGE DORMS ''(Katherine is checking herself out in Elena's mirror, looking at the location in which she was stabbed. When she sees Stefan watching her, she pretends to be in pain.) : '''Stefan (entering the room): You okay? : Katherine: 'Oh. Um, you know, actually, would you mind? I think I still have a splinter in my back. : '''Stefan: '''Yeah. Sure. ''(Stefan walks over to Katherine. She pulls her shirt down to reveal her bare back) : '''Stefan (inspecting her back): Yeah. There it is. Try not to move. : Katherine: 'Sorry. I think I know what you wanted to tell me tonight, Stefan. ''(Stefan pulls the splinter out of Katherine's back, causing her to cry out in pain) : '''Stefan: '''Got it. : '''Katherine (turning around to face Stefan): Damon killed Aaron, didn't he? You walked right through the threshold at the Whitmore house. You couldn't have done that if the owner hadn't been dead. Aaron was the owner. : Stefan: 'Yeah. I--I should have told you. Sorry. : '''Katherine: '''Why didn't you? I thought that we... maybe I don't deserve... anything from you, but I thought we could be honest with each other no matter what. : '''Stefan: '''You want be to be honest? : '''Katherine: '''Yes. : '''Stefan: '''Alright. The truth is, ever since the first time I noticed you falling for my brother, I have been waiting for him to screw something up so badly that you hate him. So I've been waiting and watching him do all these horrible things and then every single time I think he's gone too far, he's there for you, sometimes in ways better than I ever was. So the truth is, after a while I just stopped waiting for him to fail because I liked the person he had become -- and I don't want to lose that person. : '''Katherine: '''He threatened my brother. Stefan, I can't go back to that. : '''Stefan: '''I know. : '''Katherine: '''But if you want to save him from himself, then I'll help you but not for myself and not for him. For you. ''(Katherine puts her hand against Stefan's face, then she embraces him tightly. That is, until Caroline comes into the room -- making the moment very uncomfortable.) : '''Stefan (breaking away from Katherine): Hey. DR. MAXFIELD'S LAB (After being injected with the syringe of the vampire virus, Damon and Enzo come to in the lab) : Enzo: 'What--What did he stick you with? : '''Damon: '''I don't know. : '''Enzo: '''All right. Come here. ''(Enzo stands up and pulls Damon to his feet.) '' : '''Damon: '''What I can tell you, if he stuck me with that cannibal vampire poison, we might have a little problem. : '''Enzo: '''What kind of a problem? : '''Damon: '''Wes has this sick little scheme to destroy vampires by making them feed on each other. ''(The pair hear someone knocking around in another room) : 'Damon: '''Do you hear that? ''(They follow the noise, with it leading to the vampire Wes turned earlier, Joey.) : 'Damon: '''Psst. : '''Joey: '''Can you get me out if here. ''(Damon looks around.. not sure if he wants to help the guy break out) : 'Newborn Vampire: '''I don't want to be here. I need to get out. ''(Damon decides to free him from the chains) '' : '''Joey: '''Thanks. I owe you one. ''(Suddenly, Damon becomes overwhelmed with the urge to feed. As his fangs retract, the guy looks at him confusedly.) : 'Newborn Vampire: '''What's happening to you? : '''Damon: '''I'm going to go ahead and say 'karma.' Karma is happening to me. ''(Damon charges at Joey and starts feeding on him) : 'Enzo: '''Damon? DAMON STOP! ''(Damon keeps on feeding until he literally rips off his head, which falls away from his body.) : '''Enzo: '''Okay. I can see how this might be a problem.. '''END CREDITS See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five